Currently, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are used more and more widely. With the development in the UAV industry, more and more UAVs accomplish complex missions, such as hovering, side-flying, backward-flying, and the like. Hovering is a vital part of the UAV's flight mission, and hence the hover control is particularly important.
In conventional technologies, the hover control of the UAV is based on the feedback of the flight velocity of the UAV. Generally, as long as an integral of the control velocity over time is zero, the UAV is considered to be currently hovering.
However, for example, when the UAV has a migration velocity of 5 meters per second in a preset direction, the UAV is controlled to have a migration velocity of 5 meters per second in an opposite direction, such that the overall integration velocity is controlled to zero. As such, the conventional control methods easily cause a dramatic shake of the UAV.